


Birthday Surprise

by suchalongaway76



Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [13]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1980s Era Queen (Band), Birthday, Birthday Morning, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Chaotic Good, Confeti, Gen, Humor, Jokes, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: It's Brian's bday and the boys will surprise him in a odd way.Fitting the prompt for day 13: Whispers.
Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Birthday Surprise

Brian’s birthday it’s near and he will pass it working, with his bandmates. He didn’t suspect the little dumb surprise they were preparing.

That morning, Brian was still sleeping. John checked it carefully and closed the door of the room. Roger and Freddie came finally and they were waiting for John.

-Pssst! Fred! -whispered John

-Yes? -asked Freddie, whispering too.

-You brought that?

-Yes John, don’t worry.

-Cool.

Some minutes later, John checked Roger’s part.

-You did it? -asked whispering.

-Relax Deaky -replied Roger, patting John’s shoulder.

At John's order, the three of them entered to Brian's room. Freddie brought with him a music reproductor with a cassette of Jimi Hendrix already in. Roger had a tray with a little breakfast that bought in some pastry shop. John had an opened big bag of confeti. 

When the three already were in their positions, John made a signal and Freddie turned on the reproductor. Was in very high volume. John threw some confeti.

Brian woke confused.

-HAPPY BIRTHDAY! -screamed the three of them. John threw some confeti at Bri's face.

-W-what the fuck guys??? Turn off the music Fred!!

John watched at Freddie's and made a signal. Freddie didn't turn off the music.

-Damn, John, stop with that damn confeti!-exclaimed Brian.

-Promise me something.

\- What? -asked Brian.  


-Don't make your solo that damn long the next show!

-Hahahahaha. No.

-Turn up the volume Freddie and Roger, eat the breakfast that you brought to Brian.

-OKAY OKAY I'll do it.

John stopped the confeti thing and he made a signal to turn off the music. Freddie left the machine in the floor, dirty of confeti.

-Roger made a breakfast? -asked Brian, already sat in his bed.  


-He bought it for you.

-It's your fave, mate -said Roger.

Brian received the tray.

-Thank you boys! You really have a weird way to celebrate birthdays!

-This was John's idea-pointed Roger.

Brian's watched at John's face.

-Lovely idea John- said Brian, smiling, with a pinch of sarcasm.


End file.
